Miki
General Information ☯'Personality' As identical twins who share a close bond, Miki and Maki are nearly indistinguishable in personality. Both are mischievous and a little lazy, but they hold great respect for their master, Meimei, whom they always obey without question - if not always without complaint. With something of a tomboyish streak, they enjoy fighting and often pick fights for fun, but they do try to keep things as friendly as possible, as long as everyone else does, too. They tend to act very casual and rarely get serious about anything, but when they need to, they can, though it takes quite a bit to get on their bad side. Since they are rarely apart, they know one another better than anyone else in the world, which allows them to communicate without saying a word. They share a deep trust, even deeper than the trust between them and their master. Despite being younger than Momo, they consider her something of a little sister figure, while Mai is like an older sister or motherly figure, whom they often argue with but still hold in very high esteem. ☯'Appearance' Miki and Maki are identical twins, normally looking like a pair of teenage girls with dark brown eyes, brown hair that they typically keep tied up in a single side ponytail each, and the ears and tails of brown mice. Miki wears her ponytail on the left side of her head and secures it with a hair bauble shaped like a padlock, while Maki wears hers on the right and secures it with a hairpin shaped like a key. Other than this, they have no distinguishing characteristics, so their ponytails are the only way to tell them apart. Their usual outfits consist of matching Japanese high school uniforms that are predominantly brown and white in color, with brown and white blazers, brown miniskirts, white knee-high stockings, and brown shoes. They may also sometimes take on the forms of brown mice, both of which are completely identical. ☯'Theme Songs' * Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep - Risky Romp (Regular) * Kingdom Hearts II - Rowdy Rumble (Individual Battle) * Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep - Unforgettable (Combination Battle) * Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep - Enter the Darkness (Meimei-Powered Battle) Backstory Miki and Maki were originally normal mice, born to a mother mouse that Meimei caught with the intention of turning it into a shikigami, only to discover that it was pregnant. Since the shock of the shikigami binding ritual might prove harmful to the mouse in its pregnancy, and she figured younger hosts would be better anyway, Meimei waited for the mouse to give birth, then bound a shikigami to each of the baby mice. Eventually all of the mice awakened as youkai, but of them two grew especially powerful, gaining human form and abilities related to creating and breaking seals. These two, named Miki and Maki, came to be Meimei's preferred errand runners, and to this day they continue to serve her. Story ☯'Down the Rabbit Hole' Maki sent Takumi Yamamiya to the Human Village after Momo found her wandering in the Forest of Magic. ☯'In Search of Sukima' () ☯'Two-Tailed Curse' Darius Loyhrs, Aphires Pajchimapa, and Raymond Cockswain encountered Miki on the road to the Human Village, and after they defeated her they made her show them the way to Meimei's home. She brought them to the Forest of Magic, where they encountered Maki, Momo, Kamei no Yuuko, and Amyan, and they fought and defeated Miki and the former two. Relationships ☯'Aphires Pajchimapa' The three of them became friends during the events of RP Two-Tailed Curse, and shortly afterward both Miki and Maki fell in love with Phir, a feeling he reciprocated. After some discussion, the two of them decided to share him, and by the time of RP Heat Wave, all three are officially in a relationship. ☯'Kamei no Yuuko' They occasionally interact with Yuuko on various errands for their master. They are not especially close to her outside of this, though. ☯'Kosuzu Motoori' Both of them regularly visit the Human Village to borrow books from Kosuzu's shop on behalf of their master. The reason they do this instead of Mai is that Mai isn't very well liked in the Human Village; even Miki and Maki are barely tolerated. They do sometimes stop to chat with Kosuzu while they are there, but in general they are not terribly close, though they are friendly toward one another. ☯'Patchouli Knowledge' They occasionally visit Patchouli to borrow and return books for their master, but usually only when Mai is too busy to do so herself. They are on relatively friendly terms with the magician, though their mischievous nature does tend to annoy her somewhat, so she often ends up kicking them out of her library before too long. Abilities ☯'Ability to Open and Close Anything' Miki has the ability to close anything, while Maki has the ability to open anything. Both of these are much more powerful than they sound, as Miki's ability allows her to create nearly unbreakable seals on any door, container, or other lockable object that she chooses, while Maki's ability allows her not only to break any seal but also to create doorways linking any two places she wishes, within a certain distance. Furthermore, these abilities can even be used in a more metaphorical sense to accomplish such feats as sealing others' abilities or unlocking a person's potential in order to increase their power, though the former requires direct contact and effort proportional to the power being sealed, while the latter is only temporary and results in burnout after a short amount of time. ☯'Magical Skill' Both of them have some proficiency with magic, particularly elemental magic and a few other basic kinds. When on their own, their magic is weak, but when together and especially when Meimei is around for them to draw power from, they can demonstrate magic of much higher order. Danmaku Miki shoots danmaku resembling golden keyholes, while Maki shoots large golden keys. They both tend to use pretty straightforward patterns on their own, but when they fight together, their danmaku combine on contact and explode into many smaller golden bullets that travel in all directions. Spell Cards ☯'Miki's Spell Cards' ☯'Maki's Spell Cards' ☯'Combination Spell Cards' Trivia * Being mice, they are very big eaters, capable of decimating your average buffet in short order. They are not especially picky about what they eat, though they prefer not to eat humans. * Which of them has which power can be remembered by whether the first vowel in each of their names is open or closed. The "i" in "Miki" is a closed vowel, while the "a" in "Maki" is an open one. * Maki is the elder of the two by a few minutes. Category:Characters Category:Females